


Hear No Evil

by Fallinfromgrace



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adam is older, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, American Sign Language, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale still has his bookshop, Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Deaf Character, F/M, Family Secrets, Gabriel is mean, Homophobia, Learning a New Language, M/M, Misunderstandings, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinfromgrace/pseuds/Fallinfromgrace
Summary: Crowley is sure his night can’t get any worse. It’s pouring down rain and his gate is stuck 5 inches from the ground. Then an angel in a tartan bow-tie stops to help him. He doesn’t seem phased by the fact that Crowley is deaf, and makes an extra effort to learn to speak to Crowley in his own language. It seems that everything is going right for once, until a secret from the angels past shows up in a three piece suit, hoping to destroy everything Crowley has worked so hard to build.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 62
Collections: Good Omens OTP Prompts Event Works





	1. In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Good Omens OTP Prompts Event :-) My prompt was 'Crowley is deaf and Aziraphale learns sign language for him' This is the very first time I've ever done one of these, so I'm really excited! I hope everyone loves this as much as I do! 
> 
> Anything is single quotes 'Like this' is being said using sign language. Double quotes "like this" is normal speech. Thank you and enjoy!

It just had to be raining, didn’t it? The one time the stupid gate decided to stick, 5 inches from the ground and the damn thing just wouldn’t close! Crowley stood up and kicked it then winced as pain radiated up from his toes into his foot and he swore. He took a deep breath and pushed his soaking wet hair off his face. He put his foot on the bottom of the gate and pushed as hard as he could, the gate didn't seem to budge. He climbed up on to the gate with both feet and jumped up and down, just over the latch. He was beginning to think he'd need to call someone when the gate suddenly crashed down the five inches, causing his heart to jump up into his throat. Crowley held onto the gate for a moment as his heart calmed down a bit. He climbed down then knelt down next to it. He reached out and pushed down on the latch and sighed, the damned thing was stuck now! He started trying to force it down, swearing loudly to himself the whole time. He was so involved in trying to bend the latch down into place that he didn’t notice at first that the rain was no longer hitting him. After a few seconds of futile attempts at bending it he sat back on his haunches and realized the rain had stopped. He looked to his left and raised an eyebrow, it was definitely still raining. He turned slowly and looked up over his shoulder and his breath caught in his throat. 

There was a beautiful man standing behind him with a small smile on his face. The lights from the street lamp behind him made him appear to be glowing, he looked almost ethereal. He had on a slightly ridiculous looking tartan bow-tie and a waistcoat that looked like it was about 80 years old, but seemed to suit him anyway. He was holding an umbrella over his and Crowley’s head leaning in just a little to cover them both. Crowley looked up and smirked at the tartan pattern on the umbrella and looked down just in time to realize the man was speaking to him. He stood up slowly and held out a hand and the man stopped speaking. Crowley pushed the sopping wet strands of his hair out of his face and looked at the man and smirked just a little. The smile on the man's face grew, and Crowley could see just a touch of a smirk in the man's eyes. Blue eyes so dark in this light they almost looked black but would probably shimmer in the sunlight. 

“Thank you,” Crowley said and the smile on the man’s face turned just a little confused before the smile returned, just as strongly. No doubt he’d been puzzling over the ‘accent’ he’d developed in the last few years. He wondered if he’d come to the right conclusion, people rarely did.

“You’re welcome,” he said before he looked over Crowley’s shoulder at the gate and Crowley glanced back too. When he turned back the man smiled again. “Did it get stuck?” He asked and Crowley was surprised that he’d waited to speak until Crowley was looking at him again. 

“Yes,” Crowley answered him and the man nodded his head, a thoughtful look on his face. “Now the latch is stuck.” 

“I’m sorry dear boy,” he said with a sympathetic nod and Crowley chuckled a little at ‘dear boy’ this guy couldn’t be much older than himself, and yet, again, it seemed to fit him. “I'm…” Crowley tried to follow the way his lips moved but he couldn’t. He scrunched up his eyebrows and shook his head. He could tell he was trying to introduce himself, but Crowley had never heard or seen that name before, so he was having trouble reading his lips when he said it. The man chuckled and bit his bottom lip, he seemed to be thinking, and damn if that wasn’t absolutely adorable. Then he smiled and held up a finger so Crowley waited. “This is all I know dear, and it's shorter than my actual name, but it’ll do.” he said then he began to spell out a word in sign language. Z-I-R-A.

“Zira,” Crowley repeated so Zira would know he understood and he smiled and nodded his head. Not only had Zira understood the accent, but he’d been sure to look at Crowley when he spoke and even knew his name, or part of it, in sign language. Most people got flustered, or annoyed, when they realized he was deaf, like it was inconvenient for them, but Zira had just smiled. “Nice to meet you Zira. I’m Crowley.” He said, spelling out his name slowly as he said it. 

“Crowley, it’s lovely to meet you.” He looked back up at the shop sign and smiled before he looked back at Crowley “Is this your place?”

“Yeah,” Crowley told him, nodding his head. “Opened about 2 years ago.” He said before he turned and kicked the gate. “Never given me problems before though.” He hissed before he turned back around to find Zira smirking at him. He stepped just a little closer, so that he was under the umbrella more and closer to Zira. Being deaf Crowley had found heightened all his other senses, so he wasn’t surprised by the fact that he could smell Zira. The man had an interesting scent, vanilla and dust and something that made him think of libraries for some reason, it made his head swim just a little and Crowley found he’d very much like to lean over and kiss him, he was close enough, 6 inches and he could be laying his lips against Zira’s. The man had great lips, and Crowley would know, he spent all his time watching people move their mouths. Zira’s lips looked soft, very kissable indeed. After a moment he realized Zira's lips were moving again and his eyes went wide and he could feel his face heating up, despite the chill from the rain.

“Sorry,” he said, pulling his mind away from kissing him. Can’t kiss him anyway, just met him, that would be rude, right? “Didn’t catch that.” He admitted sheepishly and Zira smirked just a little and Crowley wondered if he realized he’d been staring at his lips.

“Would you mind if I gave it a try?” He asked again and Crowley gave him a slightly skeptical look then raised his eyebrow and stepped to the side and gestured at the gate in a very obvious ‘Be my guest’ way. Zira could practically hear the skepticism in that eyebrow raise and he nodded his head and stepped over to the gate. 

He handed Crowley the umbrella and then knelt down next to the gate and Crowley moved to make sure they both stayed mostly covered. Crowley watched him as he looked over the gate. He tried not to let his eyes wander down the soft slope of his back but it was futile, especially after Zira gave a little wiggle and started messing with the latch. The man had the most amazing arse, and his thighs filled out his trousers beautifully. Crowley had the crazy urge to kneel down behind him and run his hands over those thighs. Crowley blinked and shook his head, he really shouldn’t be ogling him, it was rude, and the man was just trying to help him. 

Zira, completely unaware of the fact that he was being ogled looked over the latch. He’d had a shop here in Soho for almost 8 years. He’d bought it with, well he’d bought it with what amounted to ‘hush money’ from his family. He brushed that thought off and reached out and jiggled the latch. It was stuck, but he’d dealt with this on his own lock on more than one occasion. He reached in with both hands and pinched the latch at the joint and squeezed it together as hard as he could then forced the latch down with his other hand and smiled and gave a happy little wiggle when the latch clicked into place. He stood back up, brushing his hands on his trousers to find Crowley staring at him, his mouth hanging open just a little. 

“Mine…” He trailed off and cleared his throat, that was a heady stare. “Mine does the same thing all the time,” Zira stammered just a little as he stared right back. Crowley had the most interesting eyes he’d ever seen, almost amber in color. Crowley blinked once and then smiled and then laughed. It was a deep belly laugh that made Zira’s heart lurch in his chest. 

“Thank you!” Crowley said after a moment putting his hand to his chin and pulling it away a few times in what Zira assumed was the sign for ‘thank you.’ “That would have had me out here all night.” Crowley told him then looked at him and tilted his head. “What are you doing out at almost midnight anyway?”

“Ah, well, bit of an insomniac, me.” Zira told him with a shrug before he looked at the gate. “I should let you get home now, as you say, it’s getting pretty late.”

“Can I buy you a drink? As a thank you?” Crowley asked and he saw the smile fall from his face to be replaced by disappointment before he forced a smile and then shook his head. 

“No, it is late, and I should try and get some sleep.” he said and Crowley was surprised by the intensity of his disappointment in the answer. He very rarely went out of his way to hang out with what Beez called ‘hearies.’ Very few of his friends from ‘before’ had stuck around once he lost his hearing and most people, he’d found, weren’t worth the effort of constantly reading lips. 

“Of course,” Crowley said with a nod and Zira smiled just a little. “Well, you know where I am, come have a coffee sometime.”

“Do you serve hot cocoa?” Zira asked as a light blush crept onto his face and Crowley perked up a little at the shy question.

“Best in town, I’ve been told,” He said with pride in his voice and Zira chuckled.

“Well, perhaps I’ll stop in then sometime.” He said and Crowley smiled and nodded his head. “Do you need me to walk you to your car? I’d hate to see you get even more wet.” 

“No, I live over the café,” Crowley said pointing at the windows above them on the second floor and Zira looked up and then back at him and smiled. 

“Wonderful my dear, then I shan't keep you,” he said with a smile. Crowley didn’t want to turn and walk around the back to his stairs. He didn’t want to watch Zira walk away either. He was afraid if he left now he’d never see him again. “Good night,” Zira said with a sigh and Crowley wondered why he looked disappointed. 

“Good night,” Crowley said finally before he turned and stepped out of the shelter of the umbrella. The cold water on his face again was a bit of a shock. He got to the corner of his building and turned back around but Zira was gone. 

~*~One~*~

Crowley looked up when the light over the door flashed and Beez came walking in. She had a frown on her face as she slammed her bag down on the counter. She marched around the counter and grabbed her apron then put it on before grabbing her bag to put under the counter. 

‘Bad morning?’ Crowley signed with a small smirk and she glowered at him. 

‘Just the typical morons on the tube,’ she told him with a shrug. ‘A lady told me she was ‘sorry’ when she realized I was deaf. Went on to tell me how brave I am.’ She told him, pulling a disgusted face at the end. 

‘Poor deaf Beez,’ Crowley mocked with a smirk and she rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

‘Shut up Crowley,’ she told him and he laughed. ‘Ana working today?’ she asked and Crowley shook his head and she made another face. 

‘Be nice Beez, he’s trying, which is more than you can say for a lot of people,’ Crowley told her, his mind wandering to dark blue eyes and a lovely smile before he shook his head. Crowley liked Newt, which was who was working today with them. He understood what Newt was going through. Newt was in the first stages of Meniere’s Disease, he was only hearing impaired right now, but the disease could steal his hearing at any time. Crowley had lost all hearing at 22, so he’d been living completely deaf for almost 6 years now. And Newt was 24 now, he worried all the time that his hearing would fail him any day now. It bugged Beez that Newt was worried about it, but she didn’t understand, she was born deaf. She’d never been able to hear, so losing it didn’t have the same ramifications for her. But he didn’t mean anything by it, which she knew, but they still had a hard time getting along sometimes. Beez waved their hand in front of him and he looked up from the cup he’d been polishing and smiled.

‘We ready to open?’ She asked and he nodded his head. 

'Hear No Evil Café' had been Crowley’s dream since he was about 18, of course back then he hadn't had a name for it yet. He wanted it to be a sanctuary, a place anyone would be welcomed, with open arms. Just like the little tea room he used to disappear in when he was a kid, and later as a teenager. It had been a busy little shop, with pride flags in the windows and an owner that always put an extra biscuit on his plate. Tracy, the owner, had been his only support when he’d come out to his parents at 17 and they told him he was no longer welcome in their house. She’d taken him in, and given him a job. She’d also been the one to make him go to the doctor when his dizzy spells had gotten worse at 18, when he seemed to fall for no reason. She had made the doctors check again when they told him it was just an ear infection. 

And then she’d supported him when he told her he wanted to open his own coffee shop in Soho a few years later, somewhere deaf people could go and not have to fight to be seen or a place where a kid could feel safe from the bigotry of family or the world at large. At 21 when he’d lost about 40% of his hearing she sold her shop, without telling him. Then she’d told him about a place she’d found in Soho, with a little flat above it. She’d taken him to see it and when he declared it perfect for his cafe she’d handed him the deed and told him it was his. She had a flat a few blocks away, and while she still helped here and there she was mostly enjoying retirement. Crowley was slowly paying her back, because he refused to let her buy it for him outright, even if she had 'enough money to be getting on with' as she liked to say, but she refused to take money that he could put back into the shop, so it was slow going.

‘Yeah,’ Crowley said then nodded his head as he pulled himself from his thoughts. ‘Newt will be here at 11.’ 

~*~Two~*~

Aziraphale, or as he’d told Crowley, Zira, didn’t sleep at all once he’d gotten home. He had sat down at his desk and turned on his very old computer. It wasn’t so old that it didn’t have the internet, even if the connection was slow. He spent the rest of the night searching the internet for sign language videos. By the time the sun came up he was on his third cup of tea and had learned a few basic signs and two very important sentences. He still wasn't sure he'd need the second sentence, but he wanted to be prepared, just in case. 

He yawned and stretched his arms over his head then looked down at the clock in the bottom right hand corner. It was just after 7am and he was supposed to open at 8am. He looked at the door to his little bookshop and rolled his shoulders. He didn’t want to open today, in fact all he wanted to do was wander back down to Crowley’s café and learn more about the man himself. It was probably useless, Crowley was not going to be interested in him. He’d almost been tempted to that drink, until he’d added the ‘thank you’ bit. It wasn’t that he wouldn’t be interested in being Crowley’s friend, but he’d been hoping it wasn’t just platonic on Crowley’s side. 

Aw well, it was fine, he wasn’t  _ really  _ all that interesting, Zira told himself, lied to himself more like. And he’d only stayed up all night studying sign language because he couldn’t sleep. He finally stood up and walked over to his front door and pulled the closed sign out of the window and placed a ‘Closed for the Day’ sign out. He did not feel like opening this morning. Perhaps he’d go upstairs and try and catch a few hours of sleep. 

~*~Three~*~

Crowley tried not to look up at the door every time the light flashed above it, but it didn’t really work. Every time someone who wasn’t Zira walked through the door he was disappointed. He tried to tell himself he was being silly, that Zira had just been being helpful, there was no other reason behind it, but he wasn’t really listening to himself very well.

He felt someone tap his shoulder and looked away from the woman with a small child who’d just walked in. Newt was behind him with a small smile on his face.

‘You waiting for someone?’ He sighed with a raised eyebrow. 

‘No,’ he signed back shaking his head. ‘Yes... I don’t know.’ he told him as he rolled his eyes. He stepped away from the counter when Beez came out of the back and Newt followed him passed Beez into the back room.

‘Well, it’s got to be one of those,’ Newt signed with a wry smile and Crowley mocked laughter before he scowled. 

‘The gate got stuck last night,’ he told him looking towards the front of the shop. ‘I got the damned thing down but then the latch got stuck. So there I am, trying to fix the damn thing, rain pouring down my back. And then suddenly it wasn’t.’ He sighed a little and leaned against the counter. ‘There was a man-

‘Wait, wait wait,” Newt signed, cutting him off with a huge smile. ‘A man, really? Was he cute?’ 

‘You’re about as bad as your fiancé, and yes’ Crowley told him with a begrudging smile, ‘His face lights up like the sun when he smiles, and when I saw him, bathed in the street light he looked…’ He stopped for a moment and Newt just nodded, oh Anathema was going to be so jealous she’d missed this! ‘He looked like an angel’ Crowley finally finished signing and Newt's eyes went wide. He’d never really known Crowley to use hyperbole when describing someone. ‘Anyway, he helped me fix the latch, then he went home.’

‘And now you’re hoping he comes back? Was he interested, do you think?’ Newt asked and Crowley shrugged then shook his head.

‘I thought he might be. I asked him to get a drink, as a thank you, but he said no.’ Crowley told him and Newt gave him an exaggerated sigh and shook his head. 

‘Man, even I know why that was wrong.’ Newt told him and Crowley balked at him. 

‘What's that supposed to mean?’ He asked, a little aggravated. Newt smiled and shook his head. 

‘You probably made him think you were just offering because he helped you out. ‘As a thank you’ as in for no other reason.’ Newt told him and Crowley’s eyes went wide. Was that why Zira had looked disappointed? Because he’d been interested and had assumed Crowley wasn’t? He looked up when Beez stepped into the back room looking irritated. 

‘What's up?’ He asked and she rolled her eyes. 

‘There’s a hearie out there asking for you in terrible sign,’ She told him and his eyes went wide and Newt smiled at him. 

‘Well, go get him,’ Newt said and Crowley tugged on his black apron and fiddled with the bun he’d put his hair in that morning before he stepped around Beez and out the door hoping it really was Zira. 

There he was, his angel, standing on the other side of the counter looking up at their menu board with a thoughtful look on his face. He had on a light blue button up with a sweater vest over top in a much deeper blue. His hair, which was so blond it was almost white, was curly, and just long enough to touch the tips of his ears. Crowley wondered if it was as soft as it looked. 

“Zira!” he said and Zira jumped just a little and Crowley watched as a blush spread up from his neck. 

“Hello,” Zira said out loud as he signed it. “How are you?” He asked, again signing as well as speaking, though it was choppy and rudimentary it made Crowley’s heart skip a beat. 

“I’m good,” he said, swallowing hard as he stepped up to the counter. It had to be a good sign he’d come back, right? And not only that but he’d put some time into learning a few signs. “Can I get you that hot cocoa?”

“Oh now wait, I practiced this all night,” Zira scolded him and Crowley laughed and nodded his head.  _ All night _ ? That was definitely a good sign. 

“Right, sorry.” he chuckled, holding out his hand in a ‘go ahead’ gesture and Zira laughed. 

“Right,” Zira said, though Crowley could tell he was mostly talking to himself. He took a deep breath and squeezed his hands into a fist then relaxed them before he raised his hands and smiled at Crowley. 

‘I hear you have the best hot cocoa in town?’ He signed, again it was stilted and not quite right, but it made Crowley wanna lean across the counter and kiss him senseless. Was he really an angel? That seemed the only explanation for this amazing man standing in front of him, wringing his hands nervously. “Did I get that right?” He asked, his tone hopeful and Crowley nodded his head softly.

“Yeah, yeah that was great,” He finally told him as he signed the word ‘great.’ 

“Great?” Zira asked, repeating the sign and Crowley nodded his head and Zira smiled. “Wonderful.” he pulled out a notebook and handed it to Crowley. "I just wanted you to know my full name." 

Crowley looked down at the paper and looked at the name.  _ Aziraphale Z Archer  _ was written in neat steady handwriting and Crowley smiled. 

"I've no idea how to pronounce that," he said with a smile and Zira chuckled as Crowley handed it back. 

"I'm named after an angel, it's an old family name. But I'm fine sticking with Zira." he told him and Crowley smiled at him.  _ Named _ after an angel! What were the odds of that?

"Right, that's good." he put in the order for his hot cocoa as they smiled at each other. "An angel huh?" he asked and Zira laughed. 

~*~Four~*~

Zira sipped his cocoa, which really was quite good, and stared down at the book he’d brought with him, but he wasn’t really reading it. He was trying to pretend he wasn’t watching Crowley as he moved around the coffee shop. He talked to some people and signed with others, he looked truly in his element here. He looked back down at his book again and tried to remember where he’d left off. He had only just found his spot again when a shadow fell over his book. He looked up and smiled at Crowley, who was standing behind him, a cup of something in his hands and a shy smile on his face.

“You mind if I join you, taking my break,” He asked, looking at the chair across from Zira. Zira tried not to look too thrilled as he shook his head. 

“Not at all dear, please sit,” He told him and Crowley smiled as he sat across from him. They just sat for a few minutes sipping their drinks before Zira's curiosity got the better of him. He waved his hand a little to get Crowley’s attention, since he was staring into his cup and smiled brightly when Crowley looked up, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

“I was just wondering, what made you want to open a café?” Zira asked and Crowley’s face went thoughtful as he looked around a little. The café was busy, but not over crowded. The tables and small arm chairs filled with people, both hearing and deaf, so there were many kinds of conversations going on around them. There was art that lined the walls and a few bookshelves full of books throughout the café, with signs that said ‘Take a book, Leave a book’ which Zira absolutely adored.

“Growing up there was a little tea room by where I lived. It always felt so welcoming and friendly. The owner, Tracy, she always made me feel safe there. And after I came out, my parents didn’t take it well, and Tracy took me in. I guess I wanted something like that of my own. A safe place for anyone who needs one” Crowley gave him the abridged version of the story and Zira smiled knowingly at that. He’d noticed the pride flags, of all different variates, hanging throughout the café.

“I wish there’d been a place like that for me, growing up,” Zira admitted with a small sigh. “My family didn’t take it well either when I came out, and that’s putting it mildly,” Zira told him, surprised at himself. He very rarely talked about his family to anyone.

“I’m sorry,” Crowley told him, he wanted to reach across the table separating them and take his hand, but he didn’t want to come off as too forward. “It’s hard not to be understood by those who are supposed to love us.” 

“Indeed,” Zira said nodding his head. He didn’t mention the fact that his family had paid him to change his last name, so as not to be associated with them or the family business. He’d been happy to do it, after everything was said and done, but it had still hurt quite a lot. 

Crowley hated the way pain had flitted across Zira’s face at the mention of family. He wondered if he realized the way his left hand had tensed into a fist as they spoke. He looked up and noticed Newt was walking over with two plates, a huge smile on his face.

“Beez thought you and your friend might be hungry,” Newt said looking at Crowley with a smile. 

‘Thank you,’ he signed before he turned to Zira and smiled. “Zira, this is Newt, Newt, this is my new friend Zira. Newt has worked for me for about a year and a half now.” 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Zira told him, smiling when he set two plates down, one held a slice of devil food cake and the other an angel food cake. “Where do you get your baked goods?” Zira asked and Crowley faked an outraged look.

“We bake everything in house, I’m shocked you’d assume otherwise.” Crowley told him, signing the whole thing and Zira laughed, shaking his head. 

“Dreadfully sorry my dear, not many cafes do that anymore. These days everything is shipped in frozen.” Zira told him and Crowley wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thought. 

“Beez would string me up if I shipped in my food when she can bake better than any chef within 300 miles of us.” Crowley told him and Zira chuckled and reached over and picked up the devil food cake and the fork.

“300 miles huh?” He said before he picked up the fork and speared a piece of the cake. He held Crowley’s eyes, a huge smile on his face, as he took the first bite. His eyes fluttered closed as he chewed and Crowley’s eyes flicked from him to Newt, whose own eyes had gone wide and a slight blush was coloring his cheeks. 

‘What?’ Crowley demanded and Newt looked from him to Zira and back again opening and closing his mouth a few times. 

‘He likes the cake,’ was all he’d tell Crowley before he turned on his heel and hightailed it back behind the counter. 

“What do you think?” Crowley finally asked after a moment and Zira's eyes popped open and he smiled at him, his tongue flicking out to catch a small bit of the chocolate frosting that had been on his lips.

“What is the sign for ‘exquisite’?” he asked and Crowley nodded his head with a chuckle. High praise indeed.

“You know, I’m not sure, I’ve never come across it.” Crowley admitted and Zira chuckled too. “We could go with…” He trailed off and raised both hands so the tips of his fingers rested along both sides of his chin then pulled them away. “Marvelous.” he said as he did the movement again. Zira copied the move with a huge smile.

“Marvelous.” He repeated and Crowley smiled. He reached out and picked up the angel food cake and took a bite. Zira took another bite of his and Crowley could tell that he’d let out a little sigh as he chewed, he really did like it.

"I would have had you pegged as an angel food cake fan," Crowley teased after a moment and Zira raised an eyebrow. 

"Is that your way of calling me bland?" he asked with a slight frown and Crowley's eyes went wide with panic. 

"No, no of course not," he said shaking his head. Good lord had he screwed this up already!? "No I was teasing, cause you're named after a…” He trailed off as Zira started giggling, honest to god giggling, and Crowley huffed. "Bastard." he muttered with no malice and a lot of affection.

"Well, now I'm almost positive my grandfather's parents were married when he was born." Zira said as he continued to chuckle lightly. "So I couldn't be named after a bastard." he told him and Crowley just gave him a mocking laugh and nodded. 

"You think you're so funny," he said as he signed and Zira smiled. He was trying to follow along as Crowley signed, and he thought he might be getting some of it. But he was going to have to do a lot more research, perhaps look into taking a class, especially if he was going to be seeing more of Crowley. 

"Ah, well this angel is at least 20% bastard." Zira said with a smirk and now Crowley laughed for real. 

"You should get that on a t-shirt," he chuckled and Zira laughed as well. They both picked up their drinks and sat in silence again for a moment. Crowley couldn't help but watch him as he sipped his drink. He was so posh, dressed like he should be sitting in the Ritz, but he still didn't look out of place here, and Crowley attributed that to the open smile on his face. He was posh, but he didn't look unapproachable. 

"So, what do you do that allows you to be sitting in my café at 11am on a Tuesday?” Crowley asked after a few moments and Zira blushed just a little. Oh the blushing was going to be Crowley’s undoing, he just knew it.

“Well, I own a shop as well,” he reminded him and Crowley nodded his head, he’d forgotten Zira had mentioned that last night. “I sell books, sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” Crowley repeated with a small chuckle. 

“Well I can’t sell my books to just anyone,” Zira told him and Crowley laughed a little harder and Zira found he quite liked the sound. It was unrestrained in a way he loved. 

"I'm pretty sure that's not how that's supposed to work," Crowley told him with a fond shake of his head. 

"Yes, well, I love my books," he reasoned with a shrug and a smirk. Crowley loved the way his lips twitched at the corners, as if holding back a full fledged smile. He wondered, again, what it might be like to kiss him? 

"So did you really stay up all night to learn that one sentence?" Crowley asked and finally the smile broke free on Zira's face. He chuckled and then a blush colored his cheeks. He looked down at his hands, fiddling with his cup, then looked back up and suddenly his eyes had gone shy. 

"Not… just the one sentence," he finally told him and Crowley leaned forward in his seat. 

"What else did you learn?" Crowley prodded with a raised eyebrow. Zira took a deep breath and leaned forward and set his cup down on the table between them. He bit his bottom lip as he raised his hands. 

'Would you like to go to dinner with me?' he asked, his movements were slow but Crowley couldn't care less. Zira had just asked him to dinner, oh he hoped he meant on a date. 

"As friends?" Crowley asked, he had to be sure. Didn't want to jump into something with the wrong assumptions. 

"If you prefer," Zira said with a small flicker of disappointment. 

"And if I don't prefer?" Crowley asked and Zira's eyes lit up as he smiled. 

"Well, if that was the case, I'd very much like to take you to dinner, as my date." he told him and Crowley felt his heart beat pickup. 

"I'd love that," Crowley told him and Zira let out a long relieved breath. 

"It's a date then," Zira told him with a small wiggle of his hips and Crowley groaned inwardly, heaven help him, this man was gonna be the death of him. 


	2. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I hope everyone has a fun safe night! And may the new year bring you all much joy!

Zira smiled as he made his way down the street, towards the little bistro he was meeting Crowley at. He was a bundle of nerves and excitement at the prospect of seeing him again. Crowley said he'd never been here before, but it was one of Zira's favorite places to get oysters. And they had a wonderful selection of wines. It was also relatively close to his shop, which was nice. He hoped Crowley liked the food as much as he did. He stopped a bit away from the door and waited, they'd agreed to meet outside. They had been texting all week. It had taken a bit of time to work out a date they were both free. 

He'd never been a big fan of texting, he'd much rather talk on his mobile, which had ended up causing him a major 'foot in mouth' moment that first afternoon he'd spent in the Café with Crowley. 

_ "I'm just saying texting is a bit impersonal. I'd much rather speak to you my dear" he said with a smile. Crowley's tilted his head a little with a small smile on his face.  _

_ "I can't tell if you're serious or taking the piss," Crowley finally said as he stared at Zira. Zira frowned at him and the small smile on Crowley's face grew. "Zira I could talk at you all day on your mobile but…" he trailed off and Zira's eyes went wide with shock and embarrassment. But he could never talk back because Crowley was deaf! How had he forgotten something like that?  _

_"Oh my God, oh Crowley I'm so sorry!" he said as his face flooded with heat. "I just… You're so… I_ _didn't mean-_

_ "Relax Zira," Crowley told him with a huge smile. "I'm not mad, yeah?"  _

_ "You're not?" Zira asked, still looking worried. Crowley leaned forward and smiled, his eyes shining with mirth as he nodded his head. He’d like to reach across the table, take Zira’s hand in his, squeeze it reassuringly. But he didn’t want to push, he had a feeling that his angel liked things slow. And in all honesty he probably should too, it had been a long while since he'd jumped into the dating pool.  _

_ "It'll take some getting used to Zira." he told him and Zira nodded with a small embarrassed smile. Crowley didn’t mention the fact that very few people in his life took the time to ‘ _ get used to’  _ it. He really hoped Zira was going to be one of them. _

So Crowley had helped him get used to texting. He'd teased him mercilessly after his first text message. ‘Full sentences, seriously Zira. This is texting, not letter writing from 1698.’ And they’d spoken about everything, nothing was too inconsequential, which was how Zira found out that Crowley loved The Golden Girls and how Crowley found out that Zira hated the Sound of Music but loved most all other musicals. It seemed they never ran out of things to be talking about, and Zira hoped things continued in that vein during dinner.

“Zira!” Zira turned at the sound of his name and his face lit up when he saw Crowley walking towards him, a bouquet of what looked like wild flowers in his hand.

If Crowley thought he’d been treated to Zira’s most dazzling smile already he’d thought wrong. When Zira turned around as he walked towards him his face lit up. The joy, the excitement, it seemed to glow in his face and Crowley felt a part of his heart lurch in his chest. Was love at ‘second site’ a thing? It seemed Zira couldn’t wait for Crowley to make his way to him, and hurried over.

“Crowley dear, those are beautiful!” He said and Crowley’s heart jerked again when he sighed ‘beautiful’ as he spoke. “Are they for me?”

“Nope,” Crowley said, his face straight even as Zira’s smile dimmed just a little. “They’re for our server.” he told him and Zira’s face went a little confused and then Crowley chuckled. “Of course they’re for you.” He told him and Zira’s eyes went wide and his smile popped back onto his face. 

“Oh you wily thing,” he said as Crowley held out the flowers. “I hope they won't wilt before I can get them in water.” He said his voice going slightly soft and concerned and Crowley smiled.

“They won’t” He said, remembering the little talk he’d had with the flowers on the way over, yes, he talked to his flowers, it was a thing. “They’re all really hardy plants.” Zira looked up from the flowers and tilted his head a little. 

“Crowley, did you grow them?” he asked and Crowley opened his mouth, the denial perched on his lips before he closed his mouth. Very few people in his life knew how much he loved to grow things, but he just couldn’t lie, not to his angel.

“Yeah, I did,” he finally admitted and Zira’s face went a little soft as he smiled, as if he knew Crowley had just given him a secret he rarely gave to others.

“Thank you my dear,” he said as he reached out and took Crowley’s hand and squeezed it. “They are lovely.” He told him and Crowley noticed that he didn’t release his hand as he stared at him.

“Ngk,” Crowley couldn’t seem to make words work as Zira's fingers interlaced with his own.

“Is this okay?” he asked softly and Crowley nodded his head at once, the word department still on temporary hiatus. “Wonderful my dear, shall we eat?” Crowley just nodded again and Zira chuckled as he turned back towards the restaurant and started walking. It took another second for Crowley to make his feet move, so he stumbled just a little when he took his first step and Zira chuckled again. 

~*~One~*~

“So, do you find yourself wondering Soho at midnight often?” Crowley asked after they were seated at their table. Luckily for him he seemed to find his voice again after they were inside. Their waitress had brought Zira a small glass for his flowers, which now sat in the window sill, right next to their table. 

“Well, sometimes walking is the only way to make the insomnia go away,” he said with a shrug as he fiddled with his napkin. 

“What about rescuing crazy men in the rain, do you make it a habit as well?” Crowley asked and Zira chuckled and shook his head. 

“No, you’re a first my dear,” he told him and Crowley couldn’t help but smile at that. 

“So, let me get this straight,” Crowley said, sounding slightly dubious. “You see an angry, cursing man, in the rain, yelling at his gate, and your first instinct is to come over and offer help?” Crowley asked then chuckled at the blush that covered Zira’s face. Zira shrugged with a slightly coy smile. He certainly wasn’t about to tell Crowley that the first he’d seen of Crowley had been when he’d been knelt in front of his gate, his normally tight trousers pulled even tighter across his truly fantastic ass. 

“Just altruistic I guess,” he finally told Crowley though his eyes sparkled a bit, with something mischievous. 

“Ha!” Crowley barked out, throwing his head back as he laughed. “Oh man, angel, you kill me.”

“Angel huh?” Zira asked and Crowley blushed just a little as he nodded his head. 

“You did save my ass, pretty angelic” He reminded him and Zira nodded his head. 

“Well, it’s an ass worth saving so…” Zira trailed off as Crowley chuckled and nodded his head, his blush deepening a little. This angel was a little bit more the 20% bastard and he loved it. Crowley was saved from having to respond to that by their waitress. Crowley looked up at her just as she started to speak. 

"Have you boys had a moment to look things over?" she asked with a bright smile. "We've got a few specials going at the moment. There's a great-" She turned her face towards Zira and he missed what she said. 

"Excuse me," Crowley said and she looked back at him. "I'm deaf, you've got to look at me, so I can read your lips." he told her and a blush colored her cheeks. 

"I'm. Sorry." She said and Zira winced at the drawn out, overly loud way she spoke. "We. Have. A. Few-" 

"My dear, he's deaf, no matter how loud you are, he still can't hear you." Zira told her and Crowley couldn't help but chuckle lightly at that. Her face flooded and her eyes went wide. "Just speak normally, but look at him while you do it dear." she nodded her head and looked at Crowley. She told him about the specials, but honestly he didn't take much in. He was too amazed at the way Zira had handled that. He hadn't gotten mad at her on Crowley's behalf, as some had before, he wasn't flustered or unkind. He just explained how to help Crowley, without making him sound helpless. 

Finally he realized that both of them were staring at him and he realized he needed to order. 

"I'll have the clam chowder and salad, blue cheese and a lemonade." he blurted out, he'd seen it on the specials board as they walked in, and she nodded as she wrote. 

"Okay boys, I'll go put that in," she said and Crowley marveled at how she looked right at him as she spoke. She smiled at him, still a bit of color in her cheeks, then walked away. 

"I have to say, you handled that better than a lot of people would have," Crowley told him as soon as she disappeared behind a staff door. "You wouldn't believe how many people love to get angry about something as silly as ignorance. And now she knows. She'll handle it so much better the next time someone comes in that's deaf, or hearing impaired. Well done angel." Crowley told him, loving the way his face flushed as Crowley praised him. 

"Thank you, I was worried for a moment I may have overstepped." Zira told him and Crowley shook his head. 

"Not at all," Crowley said with a bright smile. "What did you get?" 

"Oyster, they're my favorite here," he said and Crowley made a face, his nose all wrinkled up in disgust. "They're quite lovely here." Zira defended and Crowley chuckled. 

"I'll take your word for that angel," Crowley told him with a shake of his head. Their waitress brought by their drinks and smiled at them before walking away. Zira picked up his tea and took a sip then smiled at Crowley. 

"I'd like to ask you something, but I have to admit I'm a little bit unsure what might be taboo and I'd never want to offend you" Zira said as he played with his tea cup. Crowley smiled softly at him and reached over and took his hand. 

"Let me guess…" he said with a wink. "How'd I lose my hearing?" he asked and Zira's eyes went wide and Crowley chuckled. "S'okay angel, it's a common question, and not even remotely offensive." he assured him and Zira smiled back. 

"I have what's called Meniere’s Disease. It affects the inner ear. I started losing my hearing at 19. It can make me dizzy, sometimes I fall down for no reason, sometimes I get terrible migraines and about 6 years ago I lost the last of my hearing."

"I feel like 'I'm sorry' is the wrong sentiment here, but I am sorry you have to go through that." Zira told him, signing 'sorry' both times and Crowley smiled. 

"Thanks angel, it was really hard at first, and I felt sorry for myself for a while. But Tracy, she slapped some sense into me. I started taking sign language lessons and I'm good now. I mean the migraines are a bitch, and I've spilled more than one drink cause I got dizzy, but I'm really happy where I am now." Crowley told him with a small shrug. "I met Beez through the school where I took my classes, she is a substitute teacher there, sometimes."

"She didn't seem to like me much," Zira said as he remembered the sneer she gave him when he asked for Crowley at the Café the first day. 

"Well, Beez has little patience for hearing people, mostly because they feel 'pity' for her and she hates that" Crowley told him and Zira nodded his head. "She'll come around, once she sees you making the effort, I mean, you know, if you're going to be around." he said with a shy, slightly nervous smile and Zira squeezed his hand. 

"I'd like nothing more than to be around, I've already signed up for an online sign language class, I thought I might practice at this cute little Café I found, as long as the owner doesn't mind." he told Crowley with a bright smile. 

"I have it on very good authority that the owner would like nothing better than having a cute angel in his Café." Crowley teased him with a matching smile on his face. 

~*~Two~*~

Zira hummed happily as he put away stock that had just come in. He was only half thinking about what he was doing though, the other half of his mind was preoccupied with Crowley. Their first date had gone very well, at least he thought so. It hadn't ended in a kiss, but he didn't mind, it had been sweet and almost more intimate than a kiss. Crowley had offered to walk him back to his flat, which was over the bookshop, and Zira had happily accepted. They'd held hands the whole way there. Crowley had warned him that he might not be able to talk much, since they couldn't face each other but Zira assured him that was fine. 

_ There was something soothing about being in Crowley’s presence. He’d never felt so comfortable with someone right off the bat this way. Crowley’s hand felt so right in his, it was slightly rough, and there was a scar of some kind under Zira’s thumb. He ran his thumb over the small rise of skin and Crowley looked over at him and smirked.  _

_ “Burn, trying to make scones for the café.” Crowley told him and Zira nodded his head. “I’m lucky I found Beez when I did, Tracy taught me a ton about running a café, but Beez, she is an amazing baker.” Crowley paused and looked over at him and Zira smiled, nodding enthusiastically. _

_ “Indeed, none better within a 300 mile radius, or so I hear,” He quipped and Crowley chuckled and nodded his head. It seemed, even without much conversation, they arrived at Zira’s flat faster than normal. Zira stopped and looked up at the building. _

_ “This is me,” he said when Crowley turned to him. “I had a wonderful time tonight.” He told him and the smile on Crowley's face grew. _

_ “Me too,” He told him as he squeezed his hand. He shifted a little on his feet, before he raised his free hand and ran it through his hair. “I’d like to do this again.” _

_ “Me too dear,” Zira agreed nodding his head. Then an odd look passed over Crowley’s face and he bit his lip. _

_ “It’s… it's been a while, since I’ve dated.” Crowley told him and Zira nodded his head. “I just mention it cause, well… I might move a little...slower than might be considered normal. I just don't want you to think it’s due to disinterest, I’m just- _

_ “Crowley, my dear boy, I’m fine moving at whatever speed you deem acceptable.” Zira assured him with a bright smile.  _

_ “Okay, that’s...thanks angel.” he said with a relieved smile. “Could I give you a hug?” Zira nodded his head and Crowley pulled him towards him before he wrapped his arms around his middle, pulling him just a little closer. Zira rested his head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him too. He felt Crowley take a deep breath, and felt it tickle his hair as he let it out slowly.  _

_ Crowley was sure he was in heaven, standing on the street, wrapped around an angel. He was sure he could fall for this man, he was sure he was heading there already. He would never curse the rain again, not when it had brought this fantastic creature into his life.  _

_ They pulled away at the same moment and shared a soft smile. Zira reached up and pushed a piece of Crowley’s hair behind his ear.  _

_ “Do please text me when you get home my dear?” Zira asked and Crowley chuckled and nodded his head.  _

_ “Course I will,” Crowley told him and they stepped fully apart, but for the hand Crowley had recaptured. He raised it to his lips and kissed it lightly and Zira felt a bit like a lady in the 1800’s, all but ready to swoon. He smirked at him when he looked back up and met his eyes and Zira laughed. Crowley released his hand and tucked his hands into his pockets. _

_ “Good night my dear,” Zira said, signing the words as well and Crowley raised his hands and signed back. _

_ “Good night angel, sweet dreams,” He told him, just in case he wasn’t quite that far into his studies yet, stepping back another step. “Go on, I can’t leave till you’re inside, ‘s the gentlemanly thing to do.” He told him and Zira chuckled and nodded his head.  _

_ “Of course, what was I thinking.” Zira said as he stepped towards his shop door. There was a set of stairs around the back, that led straight to the flat, but he didn’t want to go around, he could just use the entrance in the shop. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He turned around and flashed one more smile at Crowley before he pulled the door open and slipped inside.  _

_ Crowley stood on the sidewalk, watching as Zira reached back and locked the door again. He pulled his hand from a pocket and waved before he turned and started back towards his flat.  _

Zira was pulled from his thoughts when the bell over the door jingled and he stepped out of the stacks to see who’d entered. 

“Ah Adam, how are you dear boy?” he asked, setting down the books he was putting away. Adam was a 16 year old who had been coming to his shop since he was about 10, back then his mother would accompany him, now he came alone. He had a frown on his face as he walked over to the register and sighed. 

“What’s the matter dear boy?” He asked, stepping over to him. It was a bit unusual to see him so forlorn, he almost always wore a smile. He had been a very cute child and at 16 he was growing into his looks quite well. He had dark blond hair that he liked to wear on the longer side, so it curled around his ears.

“I um…” he trailed off and took a deep breath. “I came out to my parents.” he told him and Zira’s heart sank. In all the years Adam had been coming here they had developed a close relationship, he felt a bit like the boy's uncle. It made his heart ache to think his parents might have rejected him because of the fact that he was bisexaul. 

“Did they not take it well?” he asked softly as he stepped over to the front door and flipped the sign to ‘Out for Lunch’ and locked the door. 

“Mum was okay, she said she’s always known, but dad is having a hard time with it.” Adam told him and Zira nodded sagely. 

“Tea and biscuits I think?” Zira asked moving towards the very small kitchenette in the back of the shop.

“Yes please,” Adam said nodding his head as he stepped over to the small table and chairs behind the register. He plopped down into a chair and ran his hands through his hair. “He said it’s not normal,” Adam continued, well aware that Zira could hear him from here. “Says I just haven’t met the right girl, and that when I do I’ll forget about all this ‘queerness’” he said with a slight sneer and Zira winced in the kitchen. He pulled out the biscuits he knew Adam favored. 

“Sometimes parents say stupid things when they don’t understand something,” Zira said as he reappeared with the tea and biscuits.

“Yeah I know,” he said with a shrug as Zira set the tray down. “And he didn’t kick me out or anything, not that mum would have let him, but I mean, that's good yeah?” he asked looking up, his eyes hopeful and Zira sighed. He winced when his mobile vibrated on the counter by the register. He knew it was probably Crowley, but he’d have to wait. 

“Who’s that?” Adam asked, picking up on the light blush that colored Zira’s cheeks when the mobile vibrated.

“A friend,” Zira brushed him off, but the blush darkened. Adam grasped onto the chance to talk about anything else and sat up a little. 

“A male friend?” he asked, his voice slightly teasing. 

“Yes,” Zira said as he poured their tea. 

“Aziraphale, are you seeing someone?” Adam asked, his face lighting up with excitement. 

“I see lots of people,” Zira told him haughtily and Adam laughed, shaking his head. 

“You are!” He said with glee and jumped up and grabbed the mobile. 

“Adam Young, you put that down.” Zira said, slightly outraged, even if he was happy to see a smile back on his face, not so happy it was at his expense though.

“Oh he calls you angel!” Adam crowed with a huge smile before Zira snatched the mobile out of his hands. 

“Yes, he does,” Zira told him, fighting off the smile. “You should know better than getting into someone else's messages." He scolded and Adam had the good graces to look slightly shamed. 

“You should get a better mobile, with a lock screen then,” Adam pulled his chair out and turned it around and sat in it with his legs on either side of the back. “How’d you met?” He asked picking up a biscuit and Zira sighed and walked over and sat down with him. 

“His gate was stuck and I helped him get it closed,” he said then he launched into the story of how they’d met, and Adam didn’t miss that fact that Zira didn’t stop smiling the whole time he was telling it. 

~*~Three~*~

Two days later Zira stepped into the Cafe with a bright smile on his face. There was a young woman behind the counter, a huge smile on her face. She looked over at him and he could feel her looking him over, it was in no way sexual, but he could tell she was puzzling something out. Finally she snapped and nodded her head, her smile brightening.

“You must be Crowley’s angel,” She announced after a moment, signing everything as she spoke and Zira couldn’t stop the blush that colored his cheeks. “Crowley hasn’t stopped talking about you in days.” She continued, still signing. “I’m Anathema, but you can call me Ana,” She told him, but he was a bit puzzled with the sign she’d used after introducing herself. 

“I’m Zira,” he said as he stepped up to the counter. If you don’t mind my asking, what was this one,” he asked, repeating the sign she’d used when she said 'Ana.'

“It’s my name sign,” She explained and he tilted his head with a slightly confused look on his face. “It’s something people in the deaf community do, so they don’t have to spell out your name when they introduce you to someone, it’s normally a feature or something that makes them think of you.” She explained further and he nodded his head. She repeated the motion, which looked a bit like opening a book and smiled. “Crowley gave me mine, he calls me ‘book girl’ cause I was reading while walking when I ran into him. That’s how we met.” She told him and Zira chuckled lightly. 

“Ah, I see,” he said wondering if Crowley would give him a name sign. 

“You have one,” She said and his eyes lit up and she chuckled. “But I think I’m going to let Crowley explain it.” She told him and he frowned a bit. “He’s not here though, he’s out sick.”

“Oh no, poor dear,” He said with a worried look. 

“He’s got a bad migraine, so he's upstairs resting.” She looked him over again, and he felt a bit exposed as she tilted her head. “I was just going to run him up some tea and a croissant, it’s his favorite when he’s feeling poorly.” She told him and he nodded his head. He was sad he wouldn’t get to see him today as they’d planned. “But we’re about to get busy, so maybe you could take it up for me?” She asked and his eyes went wide. He looked around at the almost totally empty café and then back to her. 

“Oh it’s gonna hit any moment, I can tell,” She assured him, though he still looked dubious. “It’d really help me out." She said, reaching over to the cup of tea and a little bag sitting next to the register. 

“I don’t know, he’s not invited me up yet,” Zira said and she chuckled. 

“He won’t mind, I promise.” She said holding the stuff out. Zira didn’t think many people told her ‘no’ once she decided something so he took the small bag and cup. He’d not seen their to-go cups before and was charmed by the small snake on it. 

“There’s a staircase through there,” She said pointing out a door towards the back. “Here,” She said, holding out a key. “Just let yourself in, in case he’s sleeping.” He blanched at that, but she just continued to hold out the key. So he shifted the bag over and took the key. “Go on,” she shooed him over and then went back to the register. She watched him disappear through the door and turned and smiled as Beez came out of the back with a scowl on her face. 

'Crowley is going to kill you,' She signed and Ana giggled with a shrug. 

‘Oh Beez, if you could see his aura, he’s already halfway head over heels for Crowley. He’s not going to hurt him.’ She signed back and Beez just shook her head and turned around and went back.

~*~Four~*~

Zira stood outside the door that led to Crowley’s flat and stared at it. He wasn’t sure he could just let himself in, but on the other hand, what if he was sleeping, he didn’t want to wake him, especially since he had a migraine. He hemmed and hawed for another minute before he finally unlocked the door and eased it open and looked around. It was dark, every window was closed and the drapes were drawn. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him softly. He looked around and was happy to see the kitchen sitting towards the back of the flat. He walked swiftly over to it and set the tea and bag down. Crowley must be sleeping, he’d just leave this here for him and head back downstairs before Crowley even knew he was here.

“Angel,” A soft voice said behind him and he whipped around to find Crowley leaning on the door jam, his hair was tousled from sleep and he had on nothing but pants and a Queen t-shirt that looked like it had seen better days.

“Ana sent me up,” he said as soon as his eyes focused on his face. “I’m sorry you're not feeling well.” he said all in a bit of a rush.

“Course she did, meddlesome witch,” Crowley said with a small smile. “Feeling a bit better now.” He told him and Zira beamed at him. 

“Oh I’m glad to hear that.” Zira said watching Crowley as he started into the kitchen. He reached around him and grabbed the tea and took a long drink then looked at him and smiled again. “I’ll go, let you get your rest.”

“Or…” Crowley trailed off and looked at him, his eyes held a hopeful glint to them. “Well, feeling a bit better, maybe you could sit with me for a little while? Can’t really talk much, hurts, but I wouldn’t mind the company.” 

“Of course dear,” he agreed at once, picking up the bag and following Crowley into the living room. He sat at the end of the couch and Crowley sat next to him. Then he shifted a little and looked over at him. 

“Could I…” He trailed off and cleared his throat. “Never mind.” He decided sitting back and taking a sip of his tea. Zira sat back as well and wished he could make him feel better. He remembered when he was young, before... well before, cuddling with his mum when he was sick always made him feel better. He wondered if Crowley would think him too forward if he put his arm around his shoulders. He looked over at him, he looked miserable, there was very little light in the room but Zira could make out the dark circles under his eyes and he decided he’d risk it. He lifted his arm and put it on the back of the couch and Crowley looked up at him. 

Crowley could recognize an offer when he saw one and he wondered how Zira knew he’d wanted to snuggle up next to him. He smiled a little before he scooted over so he was leaning into Zira and he wrapped his arm around him. Crowley shivered and Zira looked around in alarm but smiled when he saw there was a blanket on the back of the couch they were sitting on. He pulled it off and threw it over Crowley. Crowley hummed in contentment and snuggled a little closer to Zira, his head resting on his shoulder now. Zira let his fingers rub soothing circles in Crowley’s arm. 

“‘S nice angel,” Crowley muttered and Zira wondered if he was going to fall asleep. “Think you might be a mind reader.” he continued, his voice softer still. “Glad Ana is meddlesome.” He told him with a small sigh then a soft snore. Zira watched the hand holding the tea start to go slack and snatched it up before he dropped it. He set it next to them on the table and smiled. 

“Me too my dear,” he agreed, with a sudden yawn. He looked around the flat and smiled at the two bookcases that lined one wall. He wondered what books might be on there, they had spoken of books they liked, but there were way more than Harry Potter and Steven King on those bookshelves that was for sure. He squeezed Crowley’s shoulder and he snored again lightly and Zira chuckled and scooched down a little and got comfy. He’d sit here all day if it meant Crowley got some rest. Perhaps he’d rest his eyes for a bit, since he wasn’t going anywhere for the moment, and relaxing with Crowley sounded like the best idea he’d ever had. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this! There may be a little angst coming up for our boys, but I promise a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading everyone! I'm hoping to update one a week on Wednesday or Thursday :-)


End file.
